Dramione: Falling For You
by adrinettexlover
Summary: The war has changed people. It affected everybody in different ways. When Hermione starts hanging out with the Slytherins, more particularly Draco Malfoy, how will everybody react?
1. Chapter 1

Falling For You

 **Hey Guys! This is my first ever story and I'm so excited. I'm doing my first story about Dramione because I love them so much! I really hope you like this story. Please review and tell me what you think** **J**

 **Ella xx**

 _Chapter 1:_

~Hermione's POV~

I was walking hand in hand with Ron back to the Gryffindor common room. During the war, Ron and I kissed and I told him how I felt about him. I was so glad when he returned my feelings although he has been acting really distant lately.

"Ron, are you feeling okay?" I asked him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." he grumbled and shrugged my hand off

"I have to go." he grumbled and stalked off.

I was so confused. I get that the war affected everybody in their own ways, but Ron had barely said two words to me since we arrived at Hogwarts. I decided to follow him, not knowing where he could go at this hour of the night. I followed him until we reached an empty classroom. I saw him go in and the saw some blond curls bouncing around in there as well. Curious and praying that it's not what I thought it was, I walked until I got to the door and peeked through. Sure enough that git that I called a boyfriend was making out with none other than Lavender Brown.

I let a few stray tears fall down my rosy cheeks I'm not that surprised to be honest. Ron's never really been faithful to just one woman. He has had a past of cheating on girls, I don't know why I thought he would change. After quietly opening the door and sending two bat-boogey hexes their way I ran up the stairs, muttered the password to the portrait of the fat lady, ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories, locked and cast a silencing charm on the room and cried into the pillow. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself I didn't notice Ginny unlock the door and come in until she cleared her throat.

"Aghhhhh!" I screamed "GINNY!" I yelled as I fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry but you cast a silencing charm on the door and I had to get into OUR dorm somehow." Ginny said emphasising the word 'our'. "Explain!" she yelled

"Okay, I saw Ron kissing Lavender in an empty classroom." I said shrugging, wiping my eyes as I did so.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Gin, please keep you voice down." I whisper/yell at her

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!" Ginny yelled

"Okay Gin, lets just go to dinner please" I pleaded

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

 **Thankyou guys so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Ella xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Falling For You

 **Hey again guys! I'm trying to post at least once a day during the holidays but when school goes back I might not be able to post as much. Please leave a review** **J**

 _ **By the way the characters thoughts are in italics**_ _ **J**_

 _Chapter 2:_

~Hermione's POV~

I opened the doors to the great hall and stepped in with Ginny. I'm guessing we were a bit late as all eyes turned to us. I locked eyes with someone at the Slytherin table but quickly turned away as I realised who it was. I sat down with Ginny as if nothing was wrong with my relationship with Ron.

"Hey guys" said Harry as he sat down with us

"Hi" I grumbled, knowing that Ron wouldn't be too far behind him. Sure enough Ron sat down right next to me and tried to place a kiss to my lips. I moved my head to the side so his lips only grazed my cheek.

"What's got you wand in a knot?" He asked me, puzzled.

I turned to him, surprisingly calm with a smirk on my lips.

"Did you have an encounter with any unwanted hexes last night?" I asked him, twirling my wand in between my fingers with an evil glint in my eyes. I saw him visibly pale which only made my smirk grow wider before turning on my heel and walking out of the great hall.

~Draco's POV~

I walked into the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. I locked eyes with someone at the Gryffindor table until she quickly looked away. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire time I was eating. I saw her give Weasly the cheek and I also saw her smirking, with an evil glint in her eyes. _She looks like a Slytherin with that look,_ I thought to myself, before watching her walk out of the great hall with Weaselette not far behind her, leaving a pale faced Weasly.

I smirked to myself when I saw Weasly's face.

"What are you smirking about mate?" my friend Blaise Zabini asked me. My smirk grew even wider.

"Thinking of ways to torment Weasly this year." I replied

Blaise smirked along with me.

~Hermione's POV~

I walked into our joined potions class with the Slytherins 5 minutes late.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Slughorn boomed "You will need a partner for this potion and the only person left is miss Greengrass." He told me. Astoria walked over to me and sat down in the vacant seat next to me.

"What happened with you and Weasly?" She asked me. I shot her a puzzled look

"How do you know about that?" I asked her

"The whole school was watching you two. I must say, I'm impressed." She told me.

I shot her a shy smile before we got to work brewing our potion. We finished right as professor Slughorn dismissed us.

"Do you want to do the essay together in my common room?" she asked me, giving me a smile.

"Ummm, I'm not sure…"

"Trust me it'll be fine." she told me

"Oh alright." I sighed finally giving in.

"Great!" she squealed "Meet in my common room at 7:30pm, the password is Dragon" she told me.

"Okay sure." I replied giving her a smile "I just have a question though, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her

"You look like you needed a friend." She replied with an…almost sad smile.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I really hoped you liked the second chapter. The chapters are slowly getting longer. If you have time, please leave a review. Just letting you know I will be doing a Q &A at the end of every chapter to get to know you guys better** **J**

 **Ella xx**

 **Q: Favourite song?**

 **A: I like it by Cardi B**


End file.
